disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Magical World 2
Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. A release date and price for Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 have not yet been decided. 'Artworks' 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck 05 Goofy - DMW.jpg|Goofy 06 Pluto - DMW.jpg|Pluto 07 Chip and Dale - DMW.jpg|Chip and Dale Scrooge-McDuck-DMW.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW2.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW2.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW2.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW2.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW2.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW2.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW2.jpg|Dopey 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan 08 Tinker Bell - DMW.jpg|Tinker Bell 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie 10 Winnie The Pooh - DMW.jpg|Winnie the Pooh 13 Piglet - DMW.jpg|Piglet Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo 14 Tigger.jpg|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW2.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW2.jpgCogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW2.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Potts-DMW2.jpg|Chip Teacup 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW.jpg|Magic Carpet 11 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack Skellington Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW.jpg|Zero the Ghostdog Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Wreck-It-Ralph-DMW2.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope-Von-Schweetz-DMW2.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna 'Gameplay' Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game. Features from its predecessor include building furniture, clothing, using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat, the game well also come with new characters from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Frozen, Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan, and The Little Mermaid.1 'Gallery' Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 006.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 003.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 002.jpg DMW2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2 - Alice in Wonderland's World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 004.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 005.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg|Frozen's World 'Screenshots' DMW2 - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2 - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2 - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2 - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2 - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2 - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2 - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2 - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2 - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW2 - Huey Duck.jpg|Huey Duck DMW2 - Dewey Duck.jpg|Dewey Duck DMW2 - Louie Duck.jpg|Louie Duck DMW2 - Practical Pig.jpg|Practical Pig DMW2 - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW2 - Dopey.jpg|Dopey DMW2 - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW2 - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2 - Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW2 - Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2 - Roo.jpg|Roo DMW2 - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW2 - Ariel.jpg|Ariel DMW2 - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2 - Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2 - Elsa.jpg|Elsa DMW2 - Olaf.jpg|Olaf DMW2 - Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie 'Disney Worlds' *'Castleton' - Magic Kingdom's World. *'Disney Town' - Mickey Mouse and Friends' World NEW. *'Dwarf Woodlands' - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World NEW. *'Wonderland' - Alice in Wonderland's World. *'Hundred Acre Wood' - Winnie the Pooh's World. *'Atlantica' - The Little Mermaid's World NEW. *'Hawaii Island' - Lilo & Stitch's World NEW. *'Arendelle' - Frozen's World NEW. 'Disney Characters' Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip & Dale *Clarice NEW *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Pete Three Little Pigs *Practical Pig NEW *Fifer Pig NEW *Fidder Pig NEW Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince NEW *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto Fantasia *Master Yen Sid The Three Caballeros *Jose Carioca NEW *Panchito Pistoles NEW Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Black Clover Card *The Red Heart Card *The King of Hearts NEW *The Queen of Hearts NEW Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Aurora *Prince Phillip The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo NEW *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga NEW *Owl The Little Mermaid *Ariel NEW *Flounder NEW *Sebastian NEW *King Triton NEW Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally NEW *Zero the Ghost Dog Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookiba NEW *Pleakley NEW Tangled *Rapunzel NEW *Flynn Rider NEW Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph NEW *Vanellope Van Schweetz NEW Frozen *Anna NEW *Elsa NEW *Olaf NEW *Pabbie NEW 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy *'Bill Farmer' as Pluto *'Tress MacNellie' as Chip *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Russi Taylor' as Clarice Category:Disney Games Category:Games Category:Video-games